


The Letter

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: When Jake was in Atlantic City hospital he wrote a letter to Amy but it got lost...and then found.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 53





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of tooth rotting fluff. Sweet, happy, soppy. Hope you enjoy. This has been sat in my phone archives for a while. I've dusted it off and updated it.

** JAKES POV  **

** PRESENT DAY - Their Apartment  **

Reaching out for Amy Jake found her space was empty and it was cold too, indicating she had probably been up for a while. He rubbed at his face before picking up his phone and checking the time. It was Saturday and he would argue still early and whilst he was in no rush to get up, he was very much missing the warmth of his wife and wondered where she was. Getting out of bed he picked up his glasses (that he only wore at home after Amy made him go to the ophthalmologist) and put them on, silently admitting things were so much clearer since getting them.

He could of sworn he left his grey hoodie over the chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom, but it was most definitely not there now. He checked the laundry hamper and the back of the door but he still couldn’t find it. It wasn’t that he needed the hoodie, it was what was in the pocket. He hadn’t had time to do anything with it last night (he came home to the smell of burning…Amy had been baking) so had left it stowed away there.

Yesterday, he had been rummaging around in his car looking for his fidget cube when he came across an envelope under the passenger seat. Turning it over he recognized his own childish scrawl that had written AMY SANTIAGO. He sat back for a moment trying to remember why he would have been writing to Amy. Oh yeah. It was from when he was in hospital in Atlantic City.

** APRIL 2015 - Atlantic City Hospital  **

Alone in his hospital room he had asked the Nurse for a pen and paper, he had an overwhelming urge to write a letter to Amy, not a text or an email but a good old fashioned letter because he knew she would like that. He was thinking that just incase any thing further happened to him in the line of duty there were a few things he really wanted her to know. He wasn’t one for feelings and for emotions, he preferred jokes and humor to get him through uncomfortable situations but suddenly reflecting on his own mortality, he thought of Amy and all the things he was never brave enough to say out loud.

It had taken him a long time due to the fact that holding a pen needed his thumb and fingers and he had injured those jumping cars back in Brooklyn. When he was done he read and re read it, hoping he hadn’t made too many spelling mistakes. The Nurse had also given him an envelope which he wrote on, put the letter in and folded the top over, he didn’t seal it as he hated the taste of the glue. He had then put it in a side pocket of his overnight bag, ready for the right opportunity to give it to Amy.

** Present Day - Their Apartment  **

Whilst he was searching for his hoodie he thought about the fact he had never found the right moment to give Amy the letter, moments had come and gone at the time but then after Holt left and he and Amy started dating he had tucked it away and forgotten about it. Until yesterday when his hand found it under his passenger seat with a red vine attached to it.

** AMYS POV  **

** Present Day - Their Apartment  **

Waking up, Amy blinked slowly. She was still sleepy so it took her an extra few seconds to realize she had ‘a Jake’ wrapped around her. She was on her back with her right hand resting on her chest, Jakes right arm curled over her body and his fingers linking with those on her left hand. He was tucked right up against the length of her body and his forehead pressing on her right shoulder. She led for a few moments before she tilted her head slightly, Jake was asleep, gentle snores came from him. He looked so peaceful and boyish. Carefully she untangled herself from him and the covers, sliding off the bed in a stealth like way, her bare feet touching the cool hard wood floor and making her way quietly out of the bedroom. Passing his hoodie, she reached out and picked it up, wrapping it around her shoulders as she slipped her arms in the sleeves and headed to the bathroom before going to her kitchen and to her fancy coffee machine.

Leaning a hip on the counter, waiting for the lights to change on the machine, she pulled Jakes hoodie to her, breathing in and smelling his familiar scent. Then running her hands down it she slipped them into the pockets. Her left hand feeling what was most definitely an envelope of some description, she knew stationery. Furrowing her brows, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it from the pocket and unfolded it. She saw her name on the envelope and noticed it was Jakes writing. She put the dog eared, and in some places sticky, envelope on the counter in front of her and used her hands to smooth it flat. Turning back to her coffee machine, she put a cup in and pressed buttons and watched as the cup slowly filled. Once ready she took it from the machine, picked up the letter and headed for her couch.

She was confused as to why Jake had an envelope with her name on it in his jacket pocket. Amy put it on the coffee table whilst she blew at her coffee. Her eyes wondering over the writing and the state of the envelope. Leaning forward she put her cup on a coaster and picked up the envelope, turning it over between her fingers. She saw it wasn’t sealed shut. Curiosity getting the better of her she carefully pulled out the paper that was inside. It had been roughly folded to fit the envelope and had obviously been torn from a pad. She slowly unfolded what turned out to be two pages full of Jakes scruffy writing and began to read.

**_To Amy_ **

**_Check me out using a pen and actual paper. It’s like I’m back at Middle School and people never had email or text. Boring!_ **

**_Anyway, I’m in hospital after being a brave heroic (handsome) Cop and saving the day… not really. Don’t tell Charles and Terry but I’m in hella pain and being hit by a car IS NOT cool. Being hit by a car can really change a person (luckily, not me!) but having Terry point out I could of died really hit home. I love my job and I always want to be the best Detective but it turns out I’m not going to live forever (shocker), especially if I keep doing things like this. (Remind me how much this really hurts OK?)_ **

**_I figured whilst I was here I would put my time to good use and do something constructive and I was thinking about you and me and our jobs and well, I just needed to tell you stuff. Important, grown up stuff. Amy, I’m not over you. I thought I was, I tried to tell myself, Charles, Rosa, everyone basically that I didn’t have feelings for you anymore but I do. I have honestly never been this into anyone, ever (just ask Rosa). Even my relationship with Sophia, I thought that’s what I wanted but then knowing you liked me back was always on my mind. She knew it and I knew it. I thought I loved her but I think I just liked the idea of her and not being alone, you know, if I couldn’t have you at least I had someone. Sounds rubbish right?_ **

**_If anything happens to me and I die, I wanted you to know these things. In case you ever doubt how good you are at your job, or if Gina makes fun of you or you are just having a bad day, these are all the reasons I like you and want to be with you. Yup, Jacob Peralta (me!) wants to be with Amy Santiago (that’s you by the way)…_ **

**_1\. You are an absolutely amazing Detective. (Assuming I’m dead, you take the top spot)_ **

**_2\. You are funny. You don’t realize it but you are, you make me laugh_ **

**_3\. You are kind and you care and you are forgiving,_ **

**_4\. You have far too much patience for me_ **

**_5\. You are beautiful. Your eyes, your hair and most importantly your butt. I love your butt._ **

**_6\. I like how you watch me when you think I don’t notice (yes you do)_ **

**_7\. I value your opinion_ **

**_8\. I like how you laugh when I say stupid things_ **

**_9\. I like how you roll your eyes when I do stupid things_ **

**_10\. I like how you have my back even if I’m being a dick_ **

**_11\. You look great in your pantsuits – DO NOT listen to Gina_ **

**_I’ve stopped at eleven things and there are so many more reasons but the most important thing you need to know is that I am one hundred percent crazy about you. From our worst date bet to today and most likely forever, I will never not be obsessed with you. You are so brilliant for so many reasons._ **

**_I’m not sure if I’ll give you this letter or give it to Charles in case I don’t pull through (too dramatic?) but I feel better for getting everything out ( <title of my sex tape!) I’m shit at stuff like this, but then you know that already. _ **

**_You are my best friend, the best partner and primary and you are my world, you just don’t know it. Or maybe you do now?_ **

**_Love Jake xxx_ **

Tears streamed down Amy’s face as she read Jakes letter a second and third time. It was the third time of reading she was interrupted by his voice.

“Oh there’s my hoodie, you stole-“

He stopped talking as he took in the scene, Amy sitting on the sofa, reading his letter and quietly crying.

“You found the letter huh?” he said as she nodded, before laying the papers on her lap and raising her hands to cover her eyes as she began to cry harder.

“Ames” he said gently as he sat down beside her, his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him. He felt her body shaking as she cried whilst he rubbed small circles on her back and arm. “Hey, it’s OK, don't cry babe. Oh god, was it my spelling, was it that bad?”

From somewhere against his chest he heard a muffled half laugh half sob, she pushed back slightly using the sleeve to wipe her eyes and nose and shook her head. “You know that’s gross right” he said jokingly as she rolled her eyes at him. Amy moved forward so she was against his chest again.

When she had calmed down she was ready to talk "Why was it in your pocket?” she asked as he ran fingers through her hair.

“Oh, yeah well I found it in my car yesterday. I put it in my pocket to do something with when I got home but then I got distracted by you burning cookies when I came in that I forgot.”

“Why didn’t you ever give it to me?”

“Because there never seemed to be the right time, and then you didn’t want to date cops so I held on to it but then we got together. I totally forgot about it until I was digging around in the car. I should really clean my car right?”

“Yes, you should. Can I keep it?”

“I wrote it for you, it’s yours.”

They sat quietly for a while, she could hear his heart beat as she sat tucked up to him.

“Jake?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you still think all of those things?”

“Yes. And so much more. You have no idea Ames.”

She couldn’t imagine not being with him. Not being his wife. She loved every bit of him. “I love you, so much” she said sniffing

“Aaw babe, I love you so much too” he said kissing the top of her head.


End file.
